


It Has To Be This Way

by Bees_Your_Goddess



Category: A Lot of True Crime (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Cruel Language, Identity Issues, POV Second Person, but its my first work so duh, mean for no good reason, narrator treats main character like trash, seriously, this is really short, this story is not nice, vague and mean spirited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_Your_Goddess/pseuds/Bees_Your_Goddess
Summary: You really are just such a sad, wretched creature. How did you end up here? You have to wonder what the point was.
Relationships: None





	It Has To Be This Way

So you're alive. Who is there left to care? Not anyone, not really. There isn't even you left to care about the sad little life you have left. It's quite pathetic, really.

You often sit and stare into the mirror, trying to regocnize the girl you see. Dark eyes, the color of Earth, you swear you know those. But the dark circles that lay under them feel unfamiliar and strange. You swear you recall that mop of dull brown hair upon the head of this form. But why is it so streaked with gray and cut so short? You remember pale skin. But this flesh looks so lifeless.

Is this ugly little thing really you? Yes, yes indeed. How could such wreched thing not be you, Georgie.

Poor little Georgie Samsa, that's who you are. The girl with nothing left. Not anything that matters, really. Except perhaps your life? Ah, no. That's not even a funny joke! No, nothing about you is. Not really, not at all. Nothing about you is anything. This body of yours is dull, and thin, and seemingly just barely alive. You don't know why you're like this. You don't even know why you are!

You might be pitied, if you perhaps actually were worth pitying. Which you are not.

You miss when there were people who cared for you, you miss when at least you cared for you. You want to be loved like you once were, but something so awful as you doesn't get to have that. Doesn't deserve that. You've gotten what you deserve. You have everything you deserve. And everyone you deserve as well.

The dark circles under dull dirt eyes. The streaks of gray in short brown hair. The pale lifeless skin which it frames. This is what you deserve. And the you, the only you and no one else. Stuck with the memories of when it was not just you and only you. That's who you deserve and no one else.


End file.
